beach house trouble
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: They guys, Jo, Camille, Stephanie, Rachel, Jennifers, Jett, and others all go to griffin's beach house. what could go wrong. WARNING: inappropriate touching


**A/N I wrote this at 7:00 AM. Do not hate please review I am trying to make a comeback. I haven't written any fanfics because I was studying for spelling bee. By the way the characters may talk and act out of characters. For Big time rush one shot day Feb 6, 2012 The characters are not the same. The story may be diff from the actual episode.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and for my last fanfic I did not own the song all rights go to nickelodeon.**

**No one's Pov**

"Gustavo" the dogs yelled. "What" he said. "Since we have a #1 record, can you call Griffin?" They asked. "Sure" Gustavo said. Griffin came there within a minute. The guys asked "since we have a #1 record, you said that you will let us use your Malibu beach hose." "Yes well your album is in kerplankiston." Griffin spoke. "Yes, but you never said where it had to be." James the tallest dog spoke, while the others nodded. "Well played." Griffin said and then tossed the keys to them. Kendall's fantasy was that he was on the beach making- out with Jo the whole time, Logan's fantasy was that he had won a million dollars on the beach with a metal detector, James' fantasy was that he was surfing, and Carlos' fantasy was that he was lifting weights and the Jennifers had "liked him".

Time skip until time to go to the beach Kendall's Pov

I got a beach blanket, a rose, and a picnic basket for Jo and I. I turn around and do the check list. "Jo" I said. "Here" she said. "Camille" "Here" she said. "Jennifers" "so here" they said. "Guitar Duuude" "Today it is ukellaylie dude " he said. "Not that that I didn't want him to come I said Jett" "Here" he said. Carlos invited him. "Everybody is here" I said. Jett was trying to sit near Jo just to irritate me, so I pulled Jo aside and told James to save me a seat for 2. When I had gotten in the bus all of the seats were taken so I said, "James I thought you would save me a seat." "I was but Jett paid me $200 to make that not happen." He said. So I took Jo to where Logan was sitting and he had one open spot for one. So I sat down and had Jo sit in my lap facing me. Jett kept touching Jo, so she just punched him then kissed me on the lips and I had turned it into a make- out session and we stopped because Jett had blown an air horn in our ears. Jett had touched her ass, and she was pissed so I had faced my back to Jett. Jett was so pissed that he went to punch Jo, but she dodged and used her Judo skills. Jo dislocated his arm, and after he had 2 broken ribs, a sprained arm, and had ice all over. I had gone to pick Jo up, and take her to the spot. She didn't know what I was doing until I lifted her. "Kendall what are you doing." She said. "Well I don't want you to get tired so I decided to be a nice boyfriend and carry my girlfriend down to the beach." I said. "Kendall you didn't have to do that." She said. I had went in to kiss her and she kissed back but this was uncomfortable so I retreated. I had also said that I would kiss you on the beach. After we went to the beach, I had put Jo down gently on the blanket. We had seen Logan run around with a metal detector and Carlos following, we saw James surfing. After I had laid her down, I had straddled her and began kissing her. She was kissing me too until I was on the bottom and she was on the top. I had touched her ass and she retreated. "Kendall!" She yelled. "Yes love" I said while checking her out. "Why did you touch my ass?" she asked. "Well according to a pop tiger magazine Katie had, I think you have it too. But, anyway, it had said if a guy you like touches your hands he is totally crushing on you, I always do that to you, is I guy puts his arm around you then he wants to date you, I always do that to you, if I guy slaps your ass then he really likes you and it really shows, and I really like you because technically this is my first relationship with a girl." I said. She then attacked me with kisses. We were kissing again until I slid my hand down her crack. She stopped and said "Kendall!" I then said "you are very hot when you kiss." "No I was going to ask you to stop so I could go to the bathroom." She said. "Oh" I said. She then left and while she did I was checking her out. Some weird girl came up to me and started talking to me and said how she was a fan, and stuff, she took a picture when she kissed my cheek. I was afraid that Jo would see this picture, so she called me and I was trying to tell her that she was my girlfriend, and then I was flirting with her, until Hailey threw my phone at the water. In a couple seconds she asked me if I had a girlfriend and I said… but before I could Jo showed up and said "Kendall who is this?" I responded "this is Hailey." "Oh" she said. "Well Hailey this is my girlfriend Jo." I said. I saw her frown, then Jo kissed me and then I saw Hailey leave. "Jo thank God you showed up she was annoying." I said. She then asked "why was she on our blanket?" I replied "well I was standing up while talking to an old guy, and he said he was me from the future, so I got scared so I stood up. Then he said I need a beach babe, and before I could say I have a girlfriend and she is here but at the bathroom, Hailey showed up. After that I was shoved to the ground and she had taking photos of us and posted them on Facebook, I was waiting for you then she asked if I had a girlfriend, and before I could respond you came back." "Oh" she said. We went back to making- out and this time I slid my hand down her crack, slapped her ass, she bit my tongue, or pulled my hair.

**Logan's Pov **

I was looking for buried treasure and Carlos came up to me and asked me if he could help. We then unburied Patchy the pirate and he helped us by taking a map and then Carlos spotted Kendall and Jo making- out so we watched for a couple of minutes then got grossed out when Kendall slid his hand down her crack and then slap her ass. James was surfing and then, the group left me so had to look for them.

**Jett's Pov**

I had walked up to Kendall and Jo and poured a bucket of soda on them.

**Jo's Pov**

Jett had poured soda on us while we were making- out and Kendall had gotten up and beat the shit out of him. He couldn't walk any more. Kendall!" I said, more like yelled. "Yeah babe" he said. He was checking me out. "You do know that you might have to play Drake for NTH." I said. "Oh so I get to kiss my girlfriend on TV, awesome more kissing time for you and me." He said. "Hey babe want some chips and a soda because I am going to get a drink and snack after I use the bathroom." He said. "Uh sure salt in vinegar and grape soda." I said. Some guy named Cameron came up to me and said "hey what's a babe like you doing around alone on a beach?" "Well my boyfriend Kendall is going to the bathroom and then getting us food." I spoke. He leaned in to kiss me but I kept backing up. He was tickling me and I kept saying "Kendall" really loud and Cameron was trying to take off my clothes so I was in my bikini. Kendall was rushing back with the snacks and drinks saying "JOOOOOOOO" I had then ran into Kendall's arms and Cameron ran into Kendall. Kendall kissed my forehead then went to beat Cameron up. Camille came over to see the drama and same with GD/UD and the Jennifers. The guys came over. All of the guys went to beat up Cameron. Cameron was beat up just like Jett. Hailey had said "Kendall you are my hero." "Hailey there is nothing between us Jo is my girlfriend and no one can replace her." Kendall said. "Well then I am going back out with Cameron." "Really" I said. Kendall smiled then did his quote the Kendall flip. "Thanks guys" Kendall had said to his best friends. "Jo are you alright?" Kendall said. "Well I was almost naked because he was trying to unclothe me, but I had my bikini on and he was tickling me on the stomach and well I just wanted my boyfriend here." I said. Kendall had said "let's play truth or dare around the fire." "Ok" everyone said. "Carlos truth or dare" Kendall said. "Dare" he said. "Okay I dare you to eats sand then kiss blonde Jennifer." "Okay" he said. "Jo truth or dare" he asked me. "Dare." She said. "I dare you to kiss James, for a minute." He said. "Carlos!" Kendall yelled. "What?" He said. "why would you make MY GIRLFRIEND kiss ANOTHER GUY that's NOT ME?" Kendall said. "I don't know because I want to get back at you for tweeting that in 1st grade, in science class I pooped my pants." Carlos spoke. "I don't want to kiss James, who knows where his lips have been." I said. Carlos spoke "you can kiss Logan or James, make your pick." "Camille can I kiss Logan?" I asked. "Sure, but if you go past just a kiss no tongue, making out or further, then I will start dating Kendall." She said. "Ok." I said. I kissed Logan for at least 25 seconds because the dare was for a minute. I saw Camille get mad and Kendall ready to punch. I retreated from the kiss and Carlos said, Why did you stop it has only been 25 seconds?" I replied. "I don't want Camille to get mad, and for Kendall to punch Logan and break up with me." "Well Camille do you think you are a better kisser than Jo, because she is a good kisser?" Logan asked, and Kendall got mad, and I blushed. I pecked Kendall on the lips and he cooled down. I said "let's move on." "Kendall truth or dare?" Blonde Jennifer asked him. "Dare" he responded. "I dare you to kiss everyone (Girls) except me, and rate them on who's a better kisser." "I don't want to cheat on Jo." He responded. "Too bad." She said. "Ok" he mumbled.

**Kendall's Pov**

I had to kiss every girl except blonde Jennifer, and rate them. Well I was going to pick Jo. "Who kisses me first?" I asked. "Well" blonde Jennifer said then grabbed my hat and put names with certain times. I get to kiss each girl behind a curtain. "The order is

Stephanie- 30 seconds

Rachael- 20 seconds

Camille- 45 seconds

Jennifer 1- 1 minute

Jennifer 3- 2 minutes

Hailey- 3 minutes

Jo- 5 minutes

I saw Jo frown when her name didn't get called until the end, but she was happy when she saw her time. She frowned when all of these girls got to kiss me. I pecked her lips making her forget that thought. I had that effect on her. To make Jo more jealous, Jennifer 2, had me without a shirt and the girls in bikinis. Jo had turned red, but I pecked her lips again. I had kissed Stephanie and she had a 4, when I had kissed Rachael she had held her hands around my torso, and kissed me, she had a 6, When Camille kissed me we tried to hurry it up along ASAP, she had a 3, when Jennifer 1 kissed me she wouldn't let go. Jo had pried her off at 45 seconds. I don't blame her (Jo) because if some guy was kissing Jo I would do the same. She got a 7. Jennifer 3 had did the same so Jo had pried her off at 1 minute 45 seconds. She had gotten an 8. Hailey had kissed me about 50 times, I had given her a 9. Now it is time for my girlfriend's turn.** (A/N I know it may seem as though they have sex on the beach it isn't. They are just making- out a little too far)**.I had boxers underneath and only exposed my Sponge Bob underwear to Jo. She has her legs wrapped up on my torso, one of her hands on my cheek and one in my hair, I have my hands on her waist near her ass, and my mouth is leaving sweet kisses on her neck up to her lips. I straddle her while she is on the ground, then I pick her up, and her legs go back to position. Sometimes I had been on the bottom. When I was on the bottom, she sucked on my neck, pulse point, and ear lobe. She would touch my abs in between. I would moan a few times. When she had sucked on those spots I was rubbing her ass. I would slide her bathing suit bottom a little toward the crack to rub it more. I went down to kiss it but she wouldn't let me. Oh well, so I just touched her crack to fix her bikini bottom. When I did I had saw her full ass. I had literally just was ecstatic. I then started checking her out. We kept kissing until Jennifer 2 had blown a horn saying the time ended 2 minutes ago. JO and I had fixed ourselves then came out. I had hickeys from the girl of my dreams. Carlos said "Did you two have sex?" "No we were making- out." I replied. "Oh." He said. "Who won?" James asked. "Are you kidding me." I said. "No." he said. "In order from best to worst kisser,

1st Jo with 10+

2nd Hailey with 9

3rd Jennifer 3 with 8

4th Jennifer 1 with 7

5th Rachael with 6

6th Stephanie with 4

And Camille and I had tried not to make it awkward so I didn't rate her like that. But she would get 3." I had said. Jo had come up and kissed me again. Hailey had shoved my Jo to the ground and then sat in my lap while kissing me. Jo had gotten so mad, that I was kissing her, and let her in my lap, that she went and got Cameron and started kissing him. She then left him and went and sat near the water. I had told her to stop , but she wouldn't listen, so I yelled Camille, she ran up to her and slapped her. Hailey got up and started to fight back but Camille had a KO on her. I had gone to find Jo, my one and only true love. I had heard her singing. She sounded so beautiful. Her voice was so angelic. She was singing Love Story by Taylor Swift. I had started singing along with her, and she just left me. I had grabbed her hand. I said "Jo let me explain." "There is nothing to explain." She told me. I saw her big, brown eyes. They were like sad puppy eyes. I couldn't say no to them. "Go ahead Kendall you have 3 minutes, and if it is not good we are through" "Okay" I said. "You are my first girlfriend and I want to make this right. I have never fallen so hard for a girl before. If you break- up with me I know that I will never find a love as strong as the one I had for you. Now when I had kissed you again, I was happy that I got to kiss you. Hailey told us right before I came to talk to you that she wanted me all to herself. She said that by getting rid of you will allow her to be my girlfriend. I denied it saying that no one can replace you." I had then pulled a white rose out and put it in her hair. She smiled, and I said "I love your smile, your big, brown eyes that I get lost in, your personality, and how you get jealous really fast. It shows me why I love you. I know you will never forgive me for what I had done. So I might as well, just get a new girlfriend. That will be very hard because no one can compare to you" "Kendall I am sorry, for kissing Cameron to make you jealous." She said. "I only kissed him was because you were kissing Hailey. I probably ruined what we had and now you will never forgive me." She said. "Jo you do know that I had gotten to kiss you longer, I had also never touched anyone's ass but yours, I kissed you more deeply than anyone else, I had only put passion when I was kissing you, and I had only shown you my Sponge Bob underwear. I never show any one my underwear not even my mom." "Kendall I forgive you and do you forgive me?" She asked. "Yes" I responded. "Let's head back." I spoke. I saw her still in her bikini and I had my arm draped lazily over her neck and then I dropped it to her ass. I had pinched it. She screamed in pain. She had jumped in my arms, and I had kissed her on the forehead. When we got back Camille said "look who got cozy." "Let's finish the game." Carlos said. Jo had the same Dare that I had. Except she had the dare done by Jennifer 1. Her order was

James- 30 seconds

Logan- 20 seconds

Cameron- 45 seconds

Carlos- 1 minute

Wayne- Wayne- 2 minutes

Jett- 3 minutes

Kendall- 5 minutes

**Jo's Pov**

I had started kissing James but I wasn't really kissing back. He had gotten a 5. Logan went up and he had gotten a 3 because he tried to do what Camille did. Cameron went up and had kissed me and held me in until I kissed back, if I didn't he would push harder. He had gotten a 6. Carlos had gotten a 7 he is not that bad. Wayne- Wayne had gone. 45 seconds into the kiss Kendall had pried him off and beat him up. He had gotten a 4. Jett had gone next, he had did what Cameron did except harder. Kendall pried him off within 5 seconds. He had gotten a 6 When it was Kendall's turn he touched her ass, slid the side of her bottom to the other side, and rubbed it. He then kissed it. He slid his down my crack and I shivered and he felt that so he pulled me in closer. I had felt him touch my boobs. He had began squeezing them. I retreated and said " Kendall why?" he said "you are sexy." Then went back to kissing and touching me inappropriately. I had been sucking on his nipple, then went to his neck, pulse point, and apple. I sucked on them and made hickeys. He was so freaking hot. I am so telling Camille about this. (Kendall's thoughts why is she so hot, sexy, and just beautiful). The go back to normal and then come back he had a 10+.

1st Kendall with 10+

2nd Carlos with 7

3rd a tie between Jett and Cameron with 6

4th James with 5

5th Wayne- Wayne with 4

6th Logan who didn't want to hurt Camille so he had 3

We had played for another hour. Me and Kendall had to kiss other people the whole time.

On the bus ride home Kendall and I were the last ones on and sadly we sat near Jett again.

**Kendall's Pov**

We had to sit near Jett again. So I sat down and had Jo sit in my lap facing me. Jett kept touching Jo, so she just punched him then kissed me on the lips and I had turned it into a make- out session and we stopped because Jo had wanted to ask me a question. Jett had touched her ass, and she was pissed so I had faced my back to Jett. When we got to the Palm Woods everyone went to the pool to share a good night. Jo and I had gone up to her room because her dad was gone we were kissing, then making- out then we had sex. Jo's dad kicked her out. Jo came to live with us. She slept with me in my bed. I had told my mom and she was happy to have a grandchild. So she let Jo live with us. We had a boy who looked like me. He was a hockey layer at age 4, and we all lived in mansions next to each other. We all had kids after little Kevin.


End file.
